villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Urameshiya
Urameshiya is a ghost appearing in the Kirby: Right Back At Ya! episode "Escargoon Squad". History Urameshiya first appears where he haunts Castle Dedede, scaring everyone he can (but mainly focuses on King Dedede). This grim presence is actually there to scare (and eventually even gaslight) him stiff so he can pay his bills. No one knew it was one of Nightmare's monsters until the end of the episode "Escargoon Squad". Escargoon first spotted this specter standing beside Dedede on a picture that he took of him standing in front of the night sky. Scared sick, Escargoon tells Dedede that the ghost must have a grudge against him. Dedede disagrees and flings the picture away. However, he soon asks Mabel to make sure he's in the clear with the spirit (Mabel of course, also predicts that the ghost has a grudge against him). The ghost appears to haunt other characters like Sir Ebrum and Lady Like as well. Near the end of the episode, Escargoon bribes Kirby, Tuff, and Fololo & Falala to dress up as ghosts and scare Dedede. When Dedede (who fainted from fear) hears him admit this he chases everyone around the castle. When Urameshiya floats towards Dedede during the chase, he thinks it's just Kirby. When he passes through Dedede though, he realizes that it was a real ghost. Urameshiya terrorizes Dedede and chases him throughout the castle (and right towards his safe) telling him to pay his bills. The ghost floats away to the monster transporter with money bags in hand. Physical Appearance Urameshiya is an almost fully transparent ghost with a flat, oval shaped head and a long, wispy tail. His head is a very pale cream color and the rest of his body is a very light gray. He speaks with an eerie tone in the original, but in the dub his voice is very childish. Gallery Urameshiya Dedede Pic.jpg|Urameshiya first appeared on a photo. Ura Fake.jpg|Fake ghosts that look like Urameshiya. Kirby as Fake Ghost 1.jpg|Kirby as a fake ghost. Fololo as Fake Ghost 2.jpg|Fololo as a fake ghost. Falala as Fake Ghost 3.jpg|Falala as a fake ghost. Trivia *Urameshiya is one of the few Demon Beasts that can speak, along with Slice n' Splice and the transformed Lovely. *Urameshiya is also one of the few Demon Beasts that are nameless in the dub, similar to Nekketsu and Hardy. *Urameshiya resembles Duskull from the Pokémon franchise. *Also, Urameshiya resembles Boo Guy from the Mario franchise, and the fake ghosts resemble Spooky from said franchise. *Urameshiya is one of the few Demon Beasts that are not destroyed by the end of the episode they appear in, along with Honker Stomper. *His expression vaguely resembles the subject of Scream, the iconic expressionist painting. *Urameshiya's name comes from the Japanese phrase "urameshiya" (恨めしや) which, according Japanese folklore, is the sound that ghosts utter when they appear, akin to "boo" in English. Navigation Category:Kirby Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Anime Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Aliens Category:Evil Creation Category:Muses Category:Mongers Category:Legacy Category:One-Shot Category:Successful